


Trust

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [14]
Category: General Hospital, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I trust you, Sam. You’re my wife and I love you. I know you well enough to know that we can make our marriage work and that we can come to some sort of agreement over the color scheme. It’ll just take a while, but things will work out, you’ll see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital/Sabrina the Teenage Witch  
Title: Trust  
Characters: Josh Blackhart and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: “I trust you, Sam. You’re my wife and I love you. I know you well enough to know that we can make our marriage work and that we can come to some sort of agreement over the color scheme. It’ll just take a while, but things will work out, you’ll see.”  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and being my friend and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews this.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or STTW and I don’t claim to. I only own this story.  
Words: 306 words without title and ending.

 

Drabble # 14: *Trust*

“I never should have left you alone to paint. I mean, look at this room.” Sam said as she entered the guest bedroom and stared at the hideous pink walls that made up their spare bedroom.

She turned to face her husband of three weeks and said, “Pink, really, Josh? You know me well enough by now to know that I can’t stand the color pink.”

Josh shrugged and then said, “In my defense you won’t be in here often so the color shouldn’t matter unless we can’t match it to the rest of the color scheme of the house.”

Sam sighed and then nodded. “Fine, but don’t expect me to be in here often because it’s way too much for me to take. It’s way too girly for me.”

Josh laughed and then slipped an arm around his wife and said, “No worries Sam, I painted our room a dark red that will look good with this room.”

Sam nodded again then laughed and said, “That’s good, because I wouldn’t want to have to kick your ass when we’ve only been married for three weeks.”

Josh led his wife back into their living room and the two of them took a seat on the couch together, resting while they decided how to fix up the rest of their house.

“I trust you, Sam. You’re my wife and I love you. I know you well enough to know that we can make our marriage work and that we can come to some sort of agreement over the color scheme. It’ll just take a while, but things will work out, you’ll see.”

When Josh fell silent after speaking, Sam leaned forward and kissed her husband to stop him from continuing their conversation. When Sam pulled back she said, “I’m not worried. We love each other and will find a way to get everything we want.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
